Blackport PD
Description Blackport PD is a permanent location on the Global Map added as part of Update 1.9.6. It is a dungeon styled location, much like Crooked Creek Farm, but gun modifications and the materials required to build them can be found here. Blackport PD resets 72 hours after it is entered, similar to Bunker Alfa, Crooked Creek Farm, Motel. Station Once you get past the lobby, you can clear the rest of the station. This included opening any of the 6 cells with the Cell Key. This area introduces you to new types of zombies and their abilities. Note: since Beta v.1.11.6, Skills as a Burglar are required in some cases. Lack of Burglar skill can limit the ability to open some of the doors and storage locations in Blackport PD. The left rear room containing a Riot Zombie required Burglar level 3 skill, and a locker in the right side room (containing a Hungry Chomper) requires Burglar level 2 skill, as does a right rear room (guarded by a Hungry Chomper). Given this, it might be advisable for characters without Burglar level 2 skill to avoid the right side of the complex completely and simply clear the left side, unless they want to battle in the Arena. Enemies *9 Zombie Officer 120 HP (2 wake up) *4 Zombie Officer 120 HP with Armor (1 wake up) *4 Hungry Chomper 240 HP *8 Jailbird 80 HP (1 wake up) *1 Brawler 240 HP *2 Riot Zombie 150 HP *1 Explosive Zombie 100 HP Police Storage Much like Bunker Alfa, The PD contains a crate system. 'Police Card Crates' There are 4 types of Police Card crates - , , and . When you first enter the PD, you have 3 slots to open a crate. Terminal.png|Terminal Once you put your ticket of choice into the terminal on the left, a crate of that value will be released into one of the slots. These do not clear until the 3 day reset come, so it may not be the best choice to use 3 Sergeant Cards. 'Terminals' Blackport PD also contains three Terminals. These Terminals once completed (by collecting the required parts and finalizing) open up another shoot. This shoot then gives you an extra slot for the Police Crates to drop down. So for instance if you finalize one Terminal you'll then be able to open 4 Police Crates. When a terminal is completed, it remains completed permanently. Terminal 4: 40 Bolts, 20 Wiring, 15 Transistors, 2 Wrench, 3 USB Drive and 5 Aluminium Plate. Terminal 5: 60 Bolts, 25 Wiring, 30 Transistors, 3 Hi-Tech Components, 3 Wrench and 2 Electronic Circuits. Terminal 6: 80 Bolts, 40 Wiring, 5 Tungsten Bars, 6 Hi-Tech Components, 5 Wrench and 5 Electronic Circuits. Notes: As Tungsten is not yet available in game Terminal 6's crate at present is impossible to finalize. Terminal4.png|Terminal 4 Terminal5.png|Terminal 5 Terminal6.png|Terminal 6 Loot Please note that this is unconfirmed - The Sergeant Crate ( ) usually contains 1 Melee Weapon and some other low level crafting supplies. The Lieutenant Crate ( ) usually contains 1 Melee Weapon, 1 Weapon Crate, a Common gun blueprint, an item of clothing, and other crafting supplies. The Captain Crate ( ) usually contains 2 Guns, A Rare gun blueprint, Full Tactical Gear and higher level crafting supplies (Example - Gun Oil, Factory Parts, Lens). The Inspector Crate ( ) usually contains 4 Guns, An Extremely Rare gun blueprint, Full SWAT Gear and high level crafting supplies. Note that the Inspector chest has a chance to contain an Energy Drink. * 6 items **Baseball Bat, Cleaver, Crowbar, Golf Club, Hammer, Metal Pipe **2 Bandages, 3 Bandages, 1 First Aid Kit, 2 First Aid Kit **2 Beer, 5 Bottle of Water, 5 Juicy Steak, 1 Strong alcohol **5 Adhesive, 1 Batteries, 5 Bolts, 5 Duct Tape, 1 Flashlight, 1 Light Bulb, 5 Wiring **5 Adhesive, 5 Bolts, 5 Duct Tape, 1 Lock and Key, 5 Plastic, 5 Wiring **5 Adhesive, 5 Ball Bearing, 5 Duct Tape, 5 Rubber Parts, 5 Transistor, 5 Wiring * 12 items **Weapon Crate **Baseball Bat, Glock 17, Katana, Machete, Metal Pipe, Winchester **1 Carbon Composite, 1 Factory Parts, 1 Gun Oil, 1 Hi-Tech Components, 1 Lens **1 Common modification blueprint **Tactical Cap, Tactical Body Armor, Tactical Trousers, Tactical Boots, SWAT Helmet, SWAT Body Armor, SWAT Trousers, SWAT Boots **1 Aluminium Plate, 1 Steel Plate **3 Bandages, 1 First Aid Kit **1 Batteries, 1 Camera, 1 Expensive Watches, 1 Flashlight, 1 Light Bulb, 1 Mobile Phone, 1 USB Drive, 1 Wrench **1 Aluminium Wire, 3 Plastic **3 Adhesive **3 Spring **2 Ball Bearing, 3 Ball Bearing, 2 Bolts, 3 Bolts, 2 Rubber Parts, 3 Rubber Parts, 2 Transistor, 3 Transistor, 2 Wiring, 3 Wiring * 17 items **AK-47, Flare Gun, Glock 17, M16, Mini Uzi, Shotgun, Winchester **AK-47, Glock 17, M16, Mini Uzi, Shotgun **2 Factory Parts, 3 Factory Parts **1 Carbon Composite, 1 Gun Oil **1 Hi-Tech Components, 1 Lens **Tactical Cap **Tactical Body Armor **Tactical Trousers **Tactical Boots **1 **5 Spring **1 Aluminium Plate, 1 Steel Plate **1 Aluminium Wire, 2 Aluminium Wire, 5 Plastic **1 Black Paint, 1 Blue Paint, 1 Green Paint, 1 Red Paint, 1 Yellow Paint **5 Bandages, 2 First Aid Kit **1 Camera, 1 Mobile Phone, 1 USB Drive, 1 Wrench **5 Adhesive * 20 items **AK-47 with modifications, Glock 17 with modifications, M16 with modifications, Mini Uzi with modifications, Shotgun with modifications, VSS Vintorez with modifications **AK-47, Flare Gun, Glock 17, M16, Shotgun, Winchester **AK-47, Glock 17, M16, Mini Uzi, Shotgun **AK-47, Glock 17, M16, Mini Uzi, Shotgun **5 Factory Parts **1 Carbon Composite, 2 Carbon Composite, 1 Gun Oil, 2 Gun Oil, 3 Gun Oil **SWAT Helmet **SWAT Body Armor **SWAT Trousers **SWAT Boots **1 Hi-Tech Components, 2 Hi-Tech Components, 1 Lens, 2 Lens **5 Spring, 6 Spring, 7 Spring, 8 Spring, 9 Spring, 10 Spring **1 **2 Aluminium Plate, 3 Aluminium Plate, 1 Steel Plate, 2 Steel Plate **1 Black Paint, 1 Blue Paint, 1 Green Paint, 1 Red Paint, 1 Yellow Paint **1 Aluminium Wire, 2 Aluminium Wire, 5 Plastic **3 First Aid Kit **1 Energy Drink **1 Camera, 1 Mobile Phone, 1 USB Drive, 1 Wrench **5 Adhesive, 1 Blueprint "Police Bike" 1Duplicates of the same firearm may be present (e.g. x2 Shotgun or x2 AK-47) 2At least 1 fire arm will have Weapon Modifications. 31 random paint is present in each chest. 415 Bottle Caps and a 1 are present in each chest. Raider Raider exchange police cards.png|''"I will exchange your police cards for better quality cards"'' - Raider The raider in the lobby will exchange your cards at a 10 to 1 ratio. For example: *10 = 1 **1000 = 1 *10 = 1 **100 = 1 *10 = 1 *Remember while 10 may be equal to 1 , the does not have 10 times the loot, but it will have better/rare loot. Arena In the centre of the PD there is a yard called the Arena. Once you enter the yard and click start on the Terminal, you are locked in there until you: Surrender after the wave, Die or Leave the location on the Global Map. It is possible to stop the game between rounds as doing the full Arena takes several hours. There are two lockers near the terminal where you can bring supplies beforehand. Note that when you surrender, die or leave, the only way to restart the arena is with an Electronic Circuit. The arena goes on until the 99th wave, in which you will obtain a Blueprint "Police Bike". After finishing all 99 rounds, the terminal will say “And now is broken for sure”. Arena resets every 3 days together with the whole Police station. Beware that the wave starts as soon as you click start on the terminal, as the game continues in the background! Screenshot 2018-09-07-18-15-55.png Turned off terminal.png #Wave #*2 Zombie Officer #Wave #*2 Zombie Officer #*1 Jailbird #Wave #*2 Zombie Officer #*1 Zombie Officer (with Armor) #Wave #*1 Zombie Officer #*1 Zombie Officer (with Armor) #*1 Brawler #Wave #*1 Zombie Officer #*1 Explosive Zombie #*1 Brawler #*1 Riot Zombie #Wave #*1 Zombie Officer #*1 Zombie Officer (with Armor) #*1 Explosive Zombie #*1 Brawler #*1 Hungry Chomper #Wave #*2 Zombie Officer #*1 Zombie Officer (with Armor) #*1 Brawler #*1 Riot Zombie #Wave #*1 Zombie Officer (with Armor) #*2 Explosive Zombie #*2 Brawler #Wave #*2 Explosive Zombie #*1 Brawler #*1 Hungry Chomper #*1 Riot Zombie #Wave #*1 Explosive Zombie #*1 Brawler #*2 Hungry Chomper #*1 Riot Zombie Wave 11 to 20: 5 random* zombies Wave 21 to 40: 6 random* zombies Wave 41 to 60: 7 random* zombies *These waves are not completely random. There are always circa 6 "sets" of zombies and one of these sets is randomly chosen for every wave. Sneak Peek "The police chief and his officers defended the station till the end. But the less ammo they had, the more infected appeared. After the attack on the station the chief vanished into thin air. No proof of his death has been found. Some survivors say he’s still alive..." (from https://www.facebook.com/lastdayonearthgame/) "How to get prepared for meeting police zombies? Stock up on zombie donuts!" (from https://www.facebook.com/lastdayonearthgame/) "Hi everyone! We are simultaneously working on different content and as you already know a police station is coming. We decided to share one of the first concept arts with you. During the process of development something from the initial sketches might change but we won’t reveal all the details for now. Soon you are going to see what we’ll eventually end up with." (from https://www.facebook.com/lastdayonearthgame/) "Everybody's innocent in here. Don't you know that?" (from https://www.facebook.com/lastdayonearthgame/) "The police chief and his officers defended the station till the end. But the less ammo they had, the more infected appeared. After the attack on the station, the chief vanished into thin air. No proof of his death has been found. Some survivors believe he’s still alive." (from https://twitter.com/LastDaySurvival) "How to get prepared for meeting police zombies? Stock up on zombie donuts." (from https://twitter.com/LastDaySurvival) "Hi everyone! We decided to share with you one of the first concept arts of the upcoming police station. During the process of development something might change but here you see the origin of the location face. Soon you are going to get what we’ll eventually end up with." (from https://twitter.com/LastDaySurvival) "Everybody's innocent in here. Don't you know that?" (from https://twitter.com/LastDaySurvival) Trivia *Introduced in Beta v.1.9.6 *Changed ground texture on entrance and internal yard in Beta v.1.9.7 *Reward for completing all 99 waves in the Arena added in Beta v.1.10.3 - Blueprint "Police Bike". *Repositioned on Global Map in Beta v.1.11.8 Gallery Prison.gif|''"Everybody's innocent in here. Don't you know that?"'' Police_Station.png police_concept.png police_station_1_render_1.jpg police_station_4_render_2.jpg police_station_room1.jpg 1ff148314d226561.png Gif police.gif|''"How come, mate?"'' Dma-GKrXoAAkjXB.jpg Dmve7nfXsAEaNca.jpg|''"When you break bad at the police station."'' BB08A204-590B-422F-9B16-FEA4F3AD0CF9.jpeg|Defeating wave 99 Category:Location